The Average Night in Gotham
by Abrielle Walker
Summary: The state of Gotham has never been perfect, everyone and their mother knows that. However, on this fateful night Gotham will never be the same again. From an anarchic riot to a full scale invasion by the hands of numerous assassins, the only hope for the city is the ones who vow to protect it. Includes Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing, and others. First Fanfiction, flames welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The city that was once just viewed as the worst city in the continental United States, was now one of the worst cities to hold an insurrection of this caliber. The core, the damaged black heart was slowly dying. In its

asphyxiation, the remnants of the downtown area were up in flames. The buildings of apartments, sky rises, and federal buildings were targets. Explosions racked the night, the city was in pure chaos. Amidst the

scrambling and the terror, inmates of the police stations were let loose once the bombings had subsided. The holes that once held the murders of the worst possible kind, were blown open. The police force was

exhausted, and it had only been three hours of this madness. There was no time to ask questions, it was survival. The streets were flooded with masses of people. The four main bridges, connecting them to the

mainland were not up in flames, but worse. Flooded with bodies and people that lay dying, their blood pouring in the water below. It gave the illusion that the city was truly washing its reputation with the people's

blood. The people were in a panic, seeing their city going to hell. The theatre downtown was the only thing that seemed to be in a stable condition. The monarch theater unbeknownst to the citizens was the source of

the premeditated plans of the insurrection of the century. Together, all the people that once knew their hero and saviors were all asking within their minds, where are the heroes? Where are the white knights, and

freedom fighters? More importantly where is Batman?

 **Batgirl's POV**

Barbra Gordon had concluded the Birds of Prey meeting after a successful raid of illegal narcotics within the Starling City boundary. She had been in her safe house location for only six minutes before she realized

something was wrong in downtown Gotham. The walls in her underground location were shaking, nothing catastrophic had happened since the earthquake many years ago. _Oh Good God, please don't let it be another,_

Barbra thought to herself. She remembered the hell that natural disaster caused, and prayed to God no natural disasters would happen again. She quickly ran to her computer chair and faced her large multiple screen

PC and attempted to boot up her computer. At that moment all the lights within her underground haven flickered and dimmed. This was indication that the back-up generator was working. Barbra's breathing increased

slightly. She didn't take any additional time when suiting up. She could be facing a thunderstorm, or even something small like a power outage. She didn't know what she would be facing, but she took things seriously

regardless of what it _could_ be. She went back to her computer and tried to access her safe network. A large ERROR icon flashed upon her screen. "The network's down?" Barbra mused, concerned about the safety of her

connection. She unplugged her computer and PC so no one could trace her network back to her safe house, and worked her way up the streets via the sewer system. It was tedious, but the power was out and she

couldn't risk the capability of her generator not being able to support the elevator. Walking through the vermin and disgusting filth she pushed the man-hole cover and ascended from her heaven into the middle of hell.

Buildings were torched, the bridge separating Third Avenue from Uptown was littered with bodies of the dead. She only just stopped herself from gaging. The sky was filled with smoke, and ash, the debris fell out of the

sky like a light rain. Just then, she heard the screaming. Turning her head 168 degrees she witnessed a little girl become separated from her mother. Running to the child, she picked up the young girl and safely moved

her away from the collapsing building. Her mother had been the one screaming, the child didn't seem scared, just surprised. "Take your daughter, walk to the nearest source of water, and don't run. Avoid the bridges.

You'll be safe."

The mother nodded her head and started to walk with her younger girl in tow, walking towards the harbor, where it would be the safest. Barbra continued analyzing the downtown core. All the stores and shops were a

burning inferno. She hadn't the slightest idea of what had happened, and she was only concerned with protecting and saving the citizens she could. "Batgirl! Please! OVER HERE!" a young boy screamed at Barbra. The

young boy was stuck beneath a large scaffolding, and he couldn't move. "Are you hurt?" Barbra asked carefully, eyeing the young boy through the broken pieces of wood.

"No, I'm fine. Just get me out of this box."

"What's your name?" Barbra asked while moving the broken pieces.

"My name's Brody. Brody Elis Labelle. What's yours?" Brody asked smiling adorably.

Barbra smiled, "If I told you that I would be in danger. I'll give you a hint though, it's with six letters of the alphabet. How old are you Brody Elis Labelle?"

"I'm four."

Barbra worked her hands through the boards and pried the boards apart piece by piece. Brody waited patiently until he screamed.

"BATGIRL, BEHIND YOU!" Brody screamed.

Barbra turned her head and what she saw blinded her eyes for several seconds. Another explosion racked the skies, and another building near her and Brody swung unsteadily. Turning quickly she broke the boards and

pulled Brody out of the torn scaffolding. Carrying him away she grappled onto a secure building. Barbra felt helpless, what could she do in this situation? It was hell, and she was already feeling drained from all the

running around in Starling. Slowing her breathing she let out a sigh.

"What's going on? Batgirl, you aren't going to let the bad guys win are you?" Brody asked anxiously. Barbra despite the circumstances started to laugh weakly.

"I won't let anything happen to this city," Barbra stated stretching once more.

"You already have," a voice from behind stated menacingly.

Barbra turned around to face the gun toting former district attorney.

"Dent, put the gun down. I have a feeling this isn't your doing, tell me everything you know and I'll place you back in custody and tell the police you stayed the entire time, and that might reduce your sentence to 5

consecutive life sentences."

"I'm not here to make a plea with you, I'm here because all the criminals are out, and we're out to play. Try and stop us." Harvey stated his eyes not leaving Brody's, and flipped his notorious coin.

Without a moment's hesitation Dent fired two shots, however Barbra was ready to intercept. Flipping out of the way of the bullet's trajectory she kicked Dent straight in the chest, and forced the gun out of his hands.

Brody ran and hid behind the few crates on the rooftop. Before anyone could comprehend the building was set aflame by another explosive. Grabbing Brody and Dent she flew from the edge. Dropping Dent onto another

building she followed suit, with Brody on her back. Barbra landed smoothly, Dent couldn't say the same; he grunted in pain and stayed on his back. As far as Barbra knew he had no other weapons. Restraining him with

reinforced zip ties she left him there, on the building. "Can we do that again?" Brody asked smiling.

"Brody, I need to get you to a safe place, do you want to see the Batcave?" Barbra asked carefully making sure she was out of view so no one could hear.

"YEAH! LET'S GO!" Brody shouted.

Barbra wouldn't normally do something as crazy as bring someone to the Batcave, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and she knew that Alfred would look after him. She needed to regroup with Dick and

Damian anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hey guys, back for another chapter. A personal thank you to those who have reviewed my story, and another to those viewing the story. You guys make this a fun experience for me and who doesn't like enjoyment? Well, my lovelies, to you!**

 **Chapter 2**

"Tt, Grayson you don't know how pathetic your swordsmanship is." Damian Wayne sneered as he parried Nightwing's attempt to slash at his torso.

"Robin, I trained with acrobats for most of my childhood, you had the league of assassins, and trained under the master swordsman Ra's al Ghul." Dick countered trying to regain his balance.

"You were Batman's _original_ protégé. Too bad he couldn't meet me previously, he would have never taken pity on you; instead he would have focused all of his effort on his _real_ son." Damian snorted while circling Nightwing.

"Maybe he should have, you have the ego of a small country. You could have learned a little more than sparring, you could have developed his keen sense of humility." Dick winked at the younger hero.

"Humility for the people who deserve my respect, yes. You have not earned that Grayson. Two weeks training with me while my father is away does not entitle you to my respect. You are merely an overqualified babysitter. Shouldn't you be in your own city right now?" Damian questioned.

Dick sighed, "I wish I could be there right now, not that it has anything to do with you, Damian. I just miss my own city. Gotham will always be my home, but you know this more than anyone: sometimes everyone just needs to stretch their wings."

Damian struck Dick with the hilt of the blade with as much force he could muster and sent him flying out of the ring.

"I have no patience for horribly timed puns."

Before he could comprehend what happened, Damian felt a mild electric shock throughout his body. The next thing he felt was his face hitting the ground. _So, the circus freak has finally managed to distract me._

"I wasn't an acrobat for a joke." Dick laughed while helping Damian up from the ground.

"So I see. Well Grayson-" Damian began.

" **CALLING ALL UNITS! CALLING ALL UNITS! EXPLOSIONS IN THE DOWNTOWN CORE HAVE ESCALATED TO ALL PUBLIC BUILDINGS. WE NOW HAVE CONFIRMATION THAT ARKHAM ASYLUM HAS BEEN STRUCK. 2/11 ON ROUTE TO CONTAIN AR-"**

The static clung in the air as the GCPD broadcast dwindled. The two sparring heroes sprang into action and suited up, ready to intercept whatever was happening downtown.

Alfred bounded down the steps ready to control the communications and the computer.

Turning to the duo, "I will contact Master Bruce as soon as I can, he will have to cut his Wayne Enterprises meetings overseas for the time being. I urge you, have the utmost caution. Master Damian, please listen to Master Richard."

"Understood Pennyworth," Damian nodded.

 **Oracle POV**

Clutching Brody, she grappled over the ruins of the city. Staring at the damage below, Barbra knew that the explosions would cease. According to the GCPD's last broadcast the wreckage included the Eastern District, Upper East Side, Tricorner, and Amusement Mile, and Arkham Asylum. The Industrial District had for the most part remained untouched. That was curious, she would have to investigate further there. Yet, she had to bring Brody to safety, she considered one of her bunkers, but there was no one to look after him there. Snapping her out of her reverie, he spoke.

"Batgirl, what is that?" Brody inquired.

Batgirl looked to what he was staring at, the bat-signal was deformed, and in its place an image of the bat separated into jagged pieces. Clearly a subtle image indeed, Barbra thought sarcastically. Yet, she was slightly anxious, she had dealt with many criminals before. But to organize an event this catastrophic with well-timed explosions meant that they weren't dealing with the normal run of the mill criminals. This took skill, money, and assumingly old power to conduct such a feat. Gothamites were dying, scared, and looking for saviours. This symbol would crush morale in the city. For the first time that night, Barbra had to keep on checking her father's position. She worried for him, he was a good man and one of the best things to happen to the GCPD in a long time. After Loeb's demise, he had risen through the ranks of the system, first as lieutenant then captain, then emerged to become the city's police commissioner. He would most likely be positioned in the worst of the areas (by his demands of course).

"Batgirl?" Brody asked once again.

"It's nothing to be scared of, don't worry. You're going to a good friend of mine, you'll know him as Agent A. I have to patrol the city and do my part. Can you promise me that you'll try your best to be good for him?"

"I'll be good, promise."

For the rest of the way to the Manor it was silent in the sky. Barbra let out a sigh of relief, the damage was substantial. The downtown core was demolished and the water mains were damaged. No doubt a full response from the Red Cross was needed, it was likely that Bruce would donate to save face. The city would rely on the old families to help them to their feet once again. Yet, Barbra knew the night was only just starting.

She made her way to the outskirts of Gotham, thankfully the Manor was farther from the city; it would have surely been a target in the city.

It was situated beyond the North Bridge and away from the major roads. One would need to travel to a more desolate stretch of road to reach the Manor.

Barbra flew in adjacent to the cave entry, this entry way was hidden from the outside. Hell, Barbra almost forgot where it was, the vegetation had concealed most of the entrance. Thankfully, it was only moss and shrubs. Pushing them out of the way she led Brody into the cave. Once inside she activated the secret panel and typed in the code: _91939._

"Agent A," she called out carefully, she knew Alfred would know that she had a guest with her.

"Batgirl, thank heavens you're alright. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? Nightwing and Robin have left. Batman is aware of what is happening, and is on route."

"I have a special guest Agent, his name is Brody. I'm not sure where his parents are. I couldn't leave him in the streets. Not with the violence that is going on out there. Can you please keep him here? I don't want to have to take him anywhere else, it's dangerous in Gotham right now."

"What appears to have happened is indeed catastrophic, I understand your concerns. The boy will be safe with me. I urge you, Batgirl take all precautions necessary."

"I will," turning to Brody, "I trust you'll be fine here?"

Brody nodded, before Barbra could turn around, he hugged her torso. Barbra smiled and hugged the young child back.

Barbra exited the cave once more and made her way back to Gotham. She decided that she would head over to Arkham. The strike against the infrastructure allowed for the dangerous "patients" to emerge from the facility. She desperately hoped the Joker's cell miraculously remained closed, but she doubted it would.

 **Red Hood POV**

Jason Todd had always allowed his anger to consume him, this night would be no different than any other. When he felt the explosions near his safe house he knew this was only the beginning, yet he couldn't imagine their plans going into effect so fast. From what he knew the plans were not going to be in effect for a long while. _It's too soon,_ he thought to himself. Despite his lingering doubts he trifled through his gun rack and grabbed spares of everything. His utility belt was similar to Bruce's yet he carried the weapons with the intentions to kill rather than stun. With his guiding hand, Gotham would still have the drug trade, but it would be controlled and no one would dare to sell to kids. He believed that if crime levels dwindled it would allow for qualified vigilantes to regulate the underground world. Innocent people would be left out of the mess of the underworld. Jason knew he needed to find them and their base. If he found where they were hiding he knew there was a greater chance of saving innocent lives. With that in mind, Jason prepared himself to emerge in the wreckage and come out unscathed.


End file.
